Hinaki Yano
Hinaki Yano (矢野妃菜喜) is a singer, former idol and a former member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and momonaki. She is also a former member of Section 3's 3Bjunior unit Piecees and Hito Rikko. She left Stardust Promotion in 2012 and currently signed with Sony Music Artist in 2014 under the name Tsukikage Yano (月影妃菜喜). Her student number was #07. Profile *'Nickname': Hina, Hinaki *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Hyogo Prefecture *'Blood type': A *'Height': 147 cm *'Hobby': Dance, reading *'Associated Act': Piecees (2008), Momonaki (2009), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2010-2011) *'Student Number': 07 Member Notes *One of the earliest 3Bjunior members in 2008. She was assigned into Piecees and Momonaki before her transfer to Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. *She joined Ebichu in February 14, 2010, in the same day Kanon transferred to another school (graduate). *She is a Momoka-oshi. *She was the only member throughout Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's history that is not from the Kanto Region. Biography Hinaki joined Stardust Promotion through audition in 2007 in her fifth grade and one of the earliest 3Bjunior members .Hinaki Yano 3Bjunior blog - (*^_^*)ヒナキです. On May 6, 2008 she assigned to Piecees, a 3Bjunior dance unit and performed in the 2008 audition event. She attended the first Momoiro Clover street live event on July 6, 2008 with fellow Piecees and future Ebichu member Narumi.Hinaki Yano 3Bjunior blog - やのひなきです In 2009, Hinaki, momo and Nana Tanikawa were assigned into R&B idol group Momonaki,Hokkaido Nippon Ham Fighters News - ファミリーシリーズ　～さくらまつり～　埼玉西武戦 5/3は「LAWSONプレゼンツ　KENSUKE SAKURA MANKAI DAY」！ however for an unknown reason both her and Nana stopped the activity around their second single. She took part in the annual 3Bjunior live on December 27, 2009 in 3Bjunior no Machiawase wa Harajuku de!! live event. Hinaki, Miyu and Natsuo were assigned into limited unit Hito Rikko. She joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku on February 14, 2010 live event titled Suta Fest vol.008.Justice H Ameba - 【移転】スタフェス vol.8レポ（ももクロ、エビ中、飛鳥凛）(fan report)Hinaki Yano 3Bjunior blog - え？転入？（矢野妃菜喜） On February 21, 2011 she announced her transfer (graduate) from Ebichu because she wanted to try different things aside being in Ebichu.Hinaki Yano Ebichu Blog - 大事なお知らせ（矢野妃菜喜） Her graduation concert was scheduled on March 20, 2011 but then postponed to April 17 due to 2011 Great Tohoku Earthquake. In 2013 she came back to showbiz to star in WARAHATA studio omnibus movie titled INORIGAMI.WARAHATA official page. In 2014 she signed with Sony Music Artist agency under the stage name under the name Tsukikage Yano. She is a member of singing duo Utata Neko Uta Gekidan (うたたねこ歌劇団, or Utatane) along with Maria Kasuga. They debuted on May 12, 2014 in ＠JAM NEXT vol.7 live event.Ameba News - 「＠JAM NEXT vol.7 ～春のアイドル異業種懇談会！～」開催！うたたねこ歌劇団、青SHUN学園、リンダ3世の異色コラボ実現！？ Discography Participated In :As Momonaki *Kimi Sae Ireba *Hey Mr. DJ :As Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku *Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! *Ebizori Diamond!! *Chime! / Doshaburi Regret :As Utata Neko Uta Gekidan *Panpakapan Acting Careers Movie *Kaki Sanbusaku ~Hanaoni x Kanna Hen~ as Asagiri Kanna (child) CM *2008.03 Nintendo Wii - Minna no Joushikiryaku Terebi Gallery Yano_Hinaki_Ebichu_2010_2.png|Ebichu (2010) Hinaki_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official Twitter *Utakage Official Website Navigation Category:3Bjunior Former Members Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Former Members Category:Blood Type A Category:March Births Category:1997 Births Category:Piecees Category:Momonaki Category:Momonaki Members Category:Piecees Members